leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Viktor/@comment-4902459-20120503012835/@comment-4677525-20120503070309
I do like your idea. The diminishing effect is definitely too potent though as no one in their right mind would pay 1000g for 10% ms buff, 78 health and 2 hp/5, but the suggestion itself is pretty interesting. I'm glad to hear more unique ideas on improving Viktor!! **WARNING WALL-OF-TEXT INCOMING** However, you have targeted Viktor's one true "weakness" - the passive. I know people on this page say that Viktor is underrated, but I would even take it a step further and say that, excluding his passive, Viktor is BORDERLINE OP. His abilities make him strong on so many levels for a mage: High burst, godlike midgame, godlike poke, incredible utility and even a fairly decent lategame. He wins against a LOT of normally crappy mage matchups like Morgana and Leblanc (but he does have some counters). Sure he can have mana problems and CD issues early game, but both of them can be fixed by blue buff. Hell his Q even gives him so pseudo-tankiness and "sustain" in lane (a little artificial but should not be neglected). So why oh why do we not see him in tourneys (for the record I have started seeing him in soloQ "featured games" lately so he is being picked up in high-elo). Well, as practically everybody on this page has said it boils down to his passive. Now in actuality, for a "burst" mage (which is how he probably is most played), Augment: Death is actually really good - it gives him 99AP lategame (I believe the 3rd highest AP item in the game) AND gives him bonus damage (+scaling) on his best non-ult ability all for a measly 1000g. However, even this amazing deal cannot counteract its true downsides. One disadvantage is punishment for versatility. If people are complaining that Augment: Death gives Viktor a poor lategame then imagine the fate of those who build Augment: Gravity and Augment: Power. Regardless of my highly critical opinion on Augment: Power, one cannot deny that 220 health and 6 hp/5 is utterly useless lategame especially when the AD carry well melt off way more damage than that. Even the movespeed buff is rendered useless when you have to get within Ashe's AA range to gain the benefit from it. Augment: Gravity is much less punitive, however, usually mana and mana regen are non-issues for Viktor's lategame. Though the CDR and increased W range is useful all-game, it still leaves you with useless stats. So why don't competitive players just build Augment: Death all the time and win? Well the biggest problem still remains, it takes up a goddamn item slot. In competitive play, builds are never static: people build to counter whatever is the biggest threat or problem. This means building a negatron cloak or a chain vest really early if necessary; not just going for mad deeps. But Viktor's fatass hex core severely dampens the amount of flexibility he has: boots, 2 dorans, the hex core and wards take up nearly ALL of Viktor's item slots leaving him one measly slot to adapt to the game. Why stress out with this flaw when champs like Morg and Cassiopeia can offer just as much without the hassle? Despite his passive, Viktor is one of my fave champs in the game. His design and gameplay are extremely unique, he has a high skill cap and he FRIGGIN shuffles. If you are on the fence about picking up this champ, please DO IT - he is amazing and you won't regret it. TL;DR - Everyone (including myself) bitches about Viktor's passive and it really does hold him back from being truly great. Still, even Riot if does absolutely nothing to change him, at the end of the day I'd still play him as my main mid. He is not blatently UP like Eve or Heim, and if you give him a chance HE WILL DECIMATE TEAMS. Holy crap this is long!